The invention relates to a stud welding device with an axially displaceable adjusting element for displacement from a front position into a rear position and back, in which a magnetic field and a coil interact in such a way that, when the coil is connected to a controllable current source an axial force is produced in order to displace the adjusting element, the movement of which is transmitted to a stud holder.